


Paternal Feelings

by mountain_ash



Series: Things I Write on Tumblr dot com [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Babies, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountain_ash/pseuds/mountain_ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek finds a baby and Stiles feels unexpectedly paternal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paternal Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on [tumblr](http://a-mountain-ash.tumblr.com/post/150044421025/oh-man-going-back-through-and-reading-some-of-my)!

“What the hell is that, Derek?” Stiles asked tersely, pointing at the small bundle wrapped tightly against the werewolf’s chest. He’d come home after college hoping weird things had stopped happening permanently, but that was apparently only when he wasn’t there.

Derek swallowed uncomfortably. “It’s a- it’s a baby.” He finished so quietly Stiles wasn’t sure he heard correctly.

Leaning forward he put a hand to his ear ironically. “Excuse me?”

“It’s a baby.” Derek looked so sheepish admitting the simple fact, and Stiles would have considered teasing him for it if he didn’t simultaneously look incredibly adorable bouncing on his toes as he twirled his finger around on the baby’s cheek. He couldn’t in good conscious, however, let the werewolf know just how cute he thought this whole baby business really was, so he stayed skeptical.

“And where did you get this baby of yours? Baby’s R Us?”

Derek scowled up at him before he returned his attention to the baby.

“Someone left her at the house in the preserve. I was out running and heard her cry.”

Stiles let his head dip forward disbelievingly as he stared up at Derek.

“That doesn’t seem just a little strange to you? That you just happen to be running through the preserve when you find a baby at your old house that no one ever goes to?”

“People go there all the time. Ever since I moved to the loft it’s become sort of a haunt for people who need somewhere to stay. I keep it stocked with food and stuff so people can have something if they need it. I’d rather whoever left the baby had taken it to the police, but maybe they had more faith that I would take care of her.”

Stiles stared up at the werewolf, mouth hanging wide, incoherent thoughts flying around his brain about this secretly incredibly philanthropic part of Derek he somehow knew nothing of even after six years. He blinked a few times to clear his thoughts.

“So are you going to keep her? I mean that’s apparently what the person who left her wanted, right?”

Derek shrugged. “I’m going to try.”

The younger man’s brain short-circuited again. “You’re seriously going to try to adopt this kid?”

“Her name is Charlie.” Derek said bluntly. “And yes. I’ve had a solid volunteer and philanthropic record ever since my charges were cleared so I have a good chance of being accepted.”

“How do you even know that?” Stiles’s determination to stay ambivalent to this whole secretly-paternal Derek business was wearing thin.

“I researched it before I came over here.” The werewolf responded matter of factly.

“And why did you bring her over here?”

Here, Derek actually blushed bashfully and the rest of Stiles’s defenses crashed down. “I remember your dad saying he kept some old gear stashed away from your baby days. A crib and clothes and stuff.”

“Oh. Um, yeah, it’s downstairs somewhere. Let’s go look in the basement.” As Stiles lead Derek downstairs, he tried to keep uncontrolled daddy urges from causing inappropriate things like ‘we should go onesie shopping together’ and ‘what color should we make the nursery?’ from tumbling out of his mouth. “Will this work?” He asked instead as he pulled his old wooden crib from behind a storage shelf. “It was my mom’s crib too. Her parents made it after they came over from Poland.” He said quietly, realizing for the first time that he hadn’t thought about what giving the crib to Derek actually meant.  
Derek, however, seemed to understand perfectly and he placed his hand tenderly over Stiles’s where it sat on the crib’s edge.

“Stiles, are you sure?”

The young man looked back at Derek and smiled a quiet smile.

“Yeah. But you have to promise that if you’re allowed to adopt I get to help you raise her.” Derek opened his eyes wide in surprise but when Stiles linked their fingers where their hands met, he returned the smile. Even after years of dating, Derek still didn’t seem to remember how committed Stiles was sometimes. “Gay adoption is allowed in California, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated and come visit me on [tumblr](http://a-mountain-ash.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
